Hiding the pain
by Mordant-Massy
Summary: Little bunch of poems for your viewing pleasure. I rate everything T. I actually own this one! No stealy!


_When I walk down that empty road, it reminds me of my love for you._

Echo's

I'm alone.

It's dark.

There is no sound.

No one understands.

I call out,

No one hears me.

It's just me,

And my words,

Echoing in the dark.

Why am I shunned by society?

I guess it's for the best.

I only cause pain.

I'll embrace the dark.

I'll die alone.

Just me,

And my echo's.

**Why won't people just leave me alone?**

**What did I do to deserve this?**

**I don't understand.**

**I don't pick on you!**

**You hate me because i'm different?**

**Or is it because i'm dark?**

**I don't know your reasons,**

**But it hurts.**

**It stings like a thousand knives.**

**They stab at my heart,**

**At my very soul.**

**I know that in the end,**

**I'll still be all alone.**

**So leave me be while I still live.**

**Please.**

**Just go away.**

**Leave me to my pain.**

If my love dies,

Will you comfort me?

Will you soothe my aching heart?

Will the blood stop flowing?

Will the stream of tears cease?

Or will my soul die with me?

**Why does my lonely heart call to me?**

**Why do I bleed?**

**If you say you love me,**

**Will the pain cease?**

**Will the tears stop flowing?**

**Will my wounds heal?**

**Can I ever forget the things,**

**That shattered my fragile dreams?**

In the dark,

A shadow is cast.

A young girl cries.

Why does life do these things,

To step on our broken dreams?

Why does it cause so much misery?

And pain?

Who is there in this world,

To help us to our feet?

To pick us up when we fall?

To lift us off the ground?

**When you love someone,**

**Someone you can't have,**

**It kills you inside.**

**When you see them there,**

**There with that _other_ girl.**

**It stings.**

**When you know you love them. **

**With all your heart and soul.**

**With every fiber of your being.**

**When the one you want most,**

**Is the one you can't have.**

People say to trust others.

I say otherwise.

I don't know who I am anymore.

I've become a cold, uncaring soul.

Deep down I just want to be loved.

I want to find my special someone.

People say to trust others.

I say otherwise.

How can I trust others,

When I can't even trust myself?

if you could take my shattered dreams,  
Mend my broken wings,  
Make all the pain just melt away.  
If you would take me in your arms,  
Love me with all your heart,  
Make me feel like I belong.  
Then my soul would be free.  
Fre from this cold reality,  
Free from all the nightmares,  
Free from all those words,  
That said there was no love.  
Free from my own mind,  
Always one of a kind,  
Never to feel hurt again.  
That is my one true dream.

Walking down that empty road. Sitting in that empty room.  
These are the places, that I most think of you.  
When i'm lost or alone I call your name, hoping you'll come and lift me from the dark.  
I long for your touch, your warm embrace. I want to be near you again. I miss your love.

When all is said and done, will you still be by my side? Will you have left me like the rest?  
Or would you run and hide? It won't matter if you're gone, i'll just be a little sad.  
You're the one who will mourn me. But it won't be so bad. You'll get over it in time, forget about the pain,. But in my mind it will live on, it will never go away.  
The image of you leaving, turning your back on true love. The memory of you telling me That I am not the one. I loved you with all my heart, gave you all my soul.  
But you never even noticed, as I lay there all alone.  
The world has turned against me, and you have done the same. I'm sick and tired of being a pawn,  
In your crazy little game. I want to quit, right here and now. You don't even know my name.  
I was lost when you left me. My soul died once you were gone. So now I wander all alone, in this cold desolate world.

What has our life become? It's filled with sorrow and pain. All the light has left us. Darkness blinds us all.  
But is it really so bad? What does light really do? It lets us see, yes. But in the dark, we need not that sight.  
The light that shows us not who we are, but what we want them to see. We see no faces nor soul. Just a mask.  
We see what really matters, there in the dark. We see them for who the really are. People fear the depths...fear their own souls. All pretenses drop. We are left unsheilded. Our masks fall.  
Is the dark bad? Or are we just afraid? To see who we really are...to see who actually resides...behind the mask.

I think i'm dying,  
I'm alone and crying.  
My heart is breaking,  
My soul is shaking.  
Threatening to break,  
So I quiver and quake.  
Filled with fear,  
No words I can hear.  
You reach out, But I scream and shout.  
I pull away,  
I hate the light of day.  
I want to scream,  
I just want to dream.  
Escape this life,  
This pain and strife.  
The pain's so intense,  
It's like an invisible fence.  
It holds me in, I cannot win.  
It chokes me slowly,  
I'm cold and lonely. I want to cry, Why me? Why?  
I can't take it.  
I just have to fake it.  
Smile and say i'm fine.  
Retreat to my own mind. Push away the pain.  
Don't let it show again.  
This is how I live.  
Every day.


End file.
